


Water

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, PTSD, Tourture, velrisa angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“WHERE ARE THEY”   
Again a sharp pain hit her face. She looked down at the feet of the guard.  
“I won’t tell you” Another slap.   
The cold metal of his armored hand stung her skin. “They might have gotten away after your little shenanigans, but their crimes count as yours.”   
She had told them not to. Not the king was in critical condition and the party were the most wanted criminals in the city,,, in Viecta  
“Now they couldn’t have gone far. And I know they won’t leave their pretty little healer behind. Now. WHERE ARE THEY” the guards' voices boomed. Velrisa tried to avoid his eye contact but he stared daggers into her soul.   
Silence.  
Until she heard a faint whisper, she looked up a tad. No one was speaking, but it sounded like br’aad.  
“Vel,,, stay calm. We’re going to get you out.” She shook her head, but made eye contact with a slimmer guard, standing toward the back of the room. She saw him wink. “I’ll think of something” br’aad whispered again.   
Velrisa looked back at the large guard standing in front of her. “Like I said, I don’t know, and even if I did, I wouldn’t rat out my friends.”   
The man stood up, and snapped his fingers. “Alright, I guess we’re going to have to do this the old fashioned way.” Two guards graves Velrisa off the chair, she struggled but both were very strong. As she was forced into a side room, her eyes widened and her breath quickened.   
Before her was almost a tub of water, it shimmered in the dark concrete room. He walked over and dipped his finger in. “Water.”   
“What’s that have to do with anything”   
“Everything.” The guards forced her toward the water, she turned back and saw a helpless look in the guards face who she assumed to be br’aad. The whisper came back “Vel,,,I just,,, I need you to get through this.” Her eyes widened.   
“Now, like I said, their crimes are yours. But I still need to keep you alive. This won't kill you but it sure as well will hurt.“ Vel knew what was about to happen, and she knew she couldn’t do anything about it.  
And before she could even think of what to do, she felt herself pushed into cold water. Letting out a scream, she felt holy water fill her lungs. It felt thick, coating her lungs. She was ripped out of the water. Coughing and trying to catch any air. “You may not die but it will hurt a hell of a lot. Now” he pulled her head up to his.  
“Where are your little friends”   
“I’ll never tell you, you vile man”   
And just like, she was plunged back into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold air  
That was the first thing she felt as her eyes fluttered open.  
It was dark. Trying to take in her surroundings, she couldn’t see anything. But darkness.  
Thick pine trees blocked the moonlight   
She realized she was being carried by someone, running.  
It was br’aad.  
“Br’aad” she coughed, it felt like water was still filling her lungs.   
“Don’t talk Vel, I’m getting you to the others, we’re almost safe.” She coughed again.  
It went dark again


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few days. Now back at the party and return to health. they fled city towards the edge of viecta. they weren’t safe anywhere. I have encountered many things on their journey which almost cost them their lives, but Vel made sure to heal them. but something had been off.  
They had stopped by a small clean river they had been traveling for a while so they took a rest. Sylnan, filling up tankards for each of the party members at the water's edge, handing them out to each of them. They say in silence, drinking their water.   
Except Velrisa.  
“Hey Velrisa” taxi piped up. “You better drink some water.” He said, almost concerned.  
“I’m not thirsty.”   
“Ya but,,, we have been traveling for a long time and you need to stay hydrated.”   
“I said I’m not thirsty Taxi.” Velrisa said louder. Taxi just looked back down at his water. The rest of the party looked at him, and then to Velrisa.   
Something was off.


	4. Chapter 4

Again it was dark, but they couldn’t rest. Trying to make their way quickly yet quietly through the forest.   
Yet another attack by bandits left them injured and in a panic. But hurt most was Velrisa. Like she couldn’t defend herself, she almost dropped right away. Soon the party reached another river, now much larger. They would have to swim it.   
Velrisa stepped back. “There must be another way around”   
“Very don’t have the time, they could be right on our tails.” Mountain yelled. Velrisa flinched. “Now come on.” The rest of the group slowly got in the water. First walking on the shadow bank.  
Velrisa breathing quickened as she saw them begin to head into the deeper part of the large river.   
“Come on Velrisa” taxi Gestured for her to hurry. “We don't have much time” she looked back toward where they came, seeing faint silhouettes on the horizon line. She looked back at the party, now almost on the other side of the water.   
She knew it herself, she was too weak and too scared to cross. Only taxi had caught on, he was right, she wasn’t drinking water. When she saw water she would avert her eyes. To anyone else it would have sounded silly. But that night ruined her. Hours upon hours of torture. To this day she still felt the water in her lungs. But she knew she had to cross.   
She stepped in the water, slowly. Soon, it was up to her chin, and it would only go deeper. She looked and now everyone had made it across. Ringing out their clothes, almost paying her no mind.   
When she took another step, there was no river floor to step on. She felt herself being pulled down my almost nothing.   
She panicked, froze. She felt water entering her lungs again, an all to familiar feeling now. Grasping for air, she reached for the surface. But she was to weak to pull her self up.   
She saw her friends at the edge of the river, just staring at her. No words. No one going to help.   
And with one last scream she felt herself get pulled out of the water. 

Coughing.   
She looked around. She was in the cement room. The large tub of holy water in front of her. She felt disoriented. Was it all a dream,,,, or a warning. She felt her head being pulled up by her horns to the guards face.   
“Now, you have one last chance. Tell me where your friends are” Looked at the man and then to the guards.   
She shot out her arm and pointed to br’aad.  
“It’s him, he’s the one that tried to kill the king”


End file.
